


D7

by yjunsz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blackmail, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Police Officer Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjunsz/pseuds/yjunsz
Summary: Taehyun is an assassin from Seoul, sent to California to take a hit on a detective drawing close to the central of an illegal foundation: Choi Beomgyu. Being the big-brained detective he's always been, Choi remains one step ahead of his killer, even if he may be cornered into submission. He finds a loophole, however, and decides to deal with the devil."Give me seven days. I'll prove myself worthy of your mercy."With each passing day, that trigger beneath Taehyun's finger seems to get getting harder to press.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	D7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my bubs in "soobin for president" gc <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+bubs+in+%22soobin+for+president%22+gc+%26lt%3B3).



Waking up is so exhausting, especially for a detective like Beomgyu. Opening his eyes, already such a hassle— all for them to meet with a grimy motel ceiling. It isn’t the most pleasant awakening. It also isn’t quite joyous to have his slumber disturbed by the water leak right above his head.

It’s also unpleasant to wake up next door to a man he’s ninety perfect sure will kill him upon any arousing suspicion. It’s his job, though, to brainwash criminal minds into confessing right into the ears of the law.

A long, dramatized sigh spills between his lips. Beomgyu should have studied law in Korea. There’s so much crime in LA. What human possibly thought it was cool and edgy to urinate in a bush?

More importantly, _why_?

Rather than pondering over the shattered American society, the detective pours his person off the rock-like mattress, like liquid slithering off a water-proof material.

He misses his old life— the real one, from six months ago. He misses the thrill of interfering a heist and taking down a massive drug ring with his partner. He misses the overwhelming wave of satisfaction upon finally connecting the dots in a cold case. He misses average police work.

At the same time...

“Anthony! You up?!”

Having an alternate persona is cool. It’s like an emotional outlet. “Anthony Kim” can scream and shout all he wants, and Detective Choi Beomgyu wouldn’t know of it.

“Yeah!” Hollers Beomgyu, throwing his arms into an exaggerated stretch. “I’m awake.”

“Good. I need you to run an errand for me,” demands the voice behind the door, “-and it’s important.” A small, white slip is slid beneath the door, where a gap wide enough to fit a hand lies. It’s not short enough to compare to a bathroom stall, but not long enough to compare to an actual door. It teeters the thin line of “horribly awkward”— a record only broken, closed-down motels manage to break.

Beomgyu’s stellar vision catches the slip’s demands in an instant: “ _Two everything bagels, toasted with bacon, egg, and cheese. Get whatever you want, under $20.00– Must be from the Bagel Man._ ”

Beomgyu was deathly afraid he was going to have to break the law some more. Upon realization that he doesn’t, a loud moan of relief bursts through his mouth. These demands shouldn’t be that hard to meet, right? They can’t be.

“I’m on it, Hyuka!”

Though it’s been months, having such a close relationship with a criminal is so strange. He’ll never get used to that nickname.

It only takes a few minutes for Beomgyu to throw a gray sweater over his person and brush his teeth— but the mirror hanging on the front door stalls him for a while. For as long as it’s been, Beomgyu’s still unfamiliar with his fluffy, blonde hair and his gray contacts. He looks completely different.

He’s not sure if he likes the look, or if he likes the change. He shrugs the thought off, however, and takes off.

Today’s walk is pure bliss. It’s 5:30AM, so the sky is painted beautiful pink, lavender, and orange hues— like that of a _Bob Ross_ painting. The weather is perfect. It’s warm outside, but the wind is cooling; gently brushing his blonde bangs out of sight.

It’s then that he turns the corner, and hears a small click, like that of a camera. Quickly, he scans the entire area— every nook and cranny, every bush, through every window... and no camera can be seen. Is he only being paranoid? _Hopefully_.

The bagel place is three kiosks down, anyways. The best course of action is to report suspicious activity to any businesses... he thinks. Being undercover has totally skewed his perception.

By now, Beomgyu’s suspicion is aroused, and his defensive switch has been flipped. He’s entered detective mode, and he’s about to make his first move— that is, before he comes to a screeching halt. He realizes he can’t take action as Anthony Kim, and it shuts him down.

“Just get the bagel and leave, Anthony,” he whispers. “Handle this later.”

Usually, the doors are propped open during business hours, so Beomgyu expects to casually stroll through open doors with an order ready.

He didn’t, however, expect for his person to smack against the glass pane of the _very closed_ doors. The broken, LED-lit sign reads: “Sorry, we are closed.”

Kai’s going to hate this.

With disappointment drooping his lips to a slight pout, Beomgyu pivots, ready to return to his musty motel room, but locks gazes with a set of eyes. They glow a beautiful, brown hue, like the sand tumbleweeds bounce against in the California dunes. They hide behind a set of fiery, red bangs, and a large, black device: a camera— and its lens stares back with furious intensity that delivers chills down Beomgyu’s spine.

This beautiful, red-headed psychopath is a stalker. It’s not like Beomgyu can draw his gun and arrest him, though. He’s still Anthony Kim, and Anthony isn't an officer of the law.

_So... What would Kim do?_

Each word he thinks syncs with the rhythm of his footsteps. Through the reflection of glass doors, Beomgyu can see the redhead stalking far behind.

_What would Kim do?!_

He's inching closer and closer to Beomgyu, and upon closer evaluation, he realizes his stalker has turned his camera off. His stalker crouches behind bushes, blends into crowds effortlessly, all in attempt to reach his target...

Except his target seems to be a step ahead. As if a lightbulb lit above his head, Beomgyu's eyes widen as he comes to a realization. Bridgens would arouse a scene; he would draw blood, and watch it drip down his knuckles with crazed adrenaline surging through his very own. At least, that's what Beomgyu's seen Kai do.

So, with a sense of fury and viciousness, Beomgyu pivots, and his eyes lock with his stalker's.


End file.
